Mucho más que inesperado
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Reto literario


Reto literario:

Deberían de haberse dado cuenta antes, quizás esto hubiera ayudado a que las cosas hubieran sido un poco más "fáciles", después de todo desde un inicio todo fue lo suficientemente extraño.

Todo comenzó varios meses antes cuando Sasuke despertó cansado y sintiéndose extraño, y si no hubiera sido porque estaba a miles de kilómetros de su aldea en una misión importante se habría quedado en cama.

La misión era relativamente fácil tomando en cuenta el nivel de poder del Uchiha: capturar a un ninja criminal que había escapado de la prisión de la aldea. No era un criminal particularmente fuerte y encontrarlo fue fácil, incluso tomando en cuenta el largo tiempo que le dieron antes de reunir al equipo que se encargaría de capturarlo y la lejanía que había puesto entre él y la aldea que lo había tenido de prisionero.

Lo difícil sucedió cuando en medio de la captura y sorprendiendo a todo el equipo, el sujeto logró no solo escapar sino lastimar a Sasuke. Sí, un sujeto de poca monta había logrado darle a Sasuke Uchiha. Y todo esto tenía una explicación que Sasuke nunca admitiría y es que en el momento del encuentro se había mareado y posiblemente estuviera enfermo.

Finalmente el criminal fue capturado y llevado de vuelta a su celda en la aldea. Durante el viaje de regreso todos miraban a Sasuke, pero de igual forma todos eran incapaces de decir algo al respecto conociendo el tórrido pasado del Uchiha con los fracasos. Y por primera vez en muchos años Sasuke se volvió a sentir de la forma que más odiaba, débil, patético.

Esta fue la primera señal de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Sasuke.

.

La segunda vez fue en compañía de su excompañera de equipo Sakura Haruno; debido a una promesa dada al volver a la aldea Sasuke la acompañaba a cenar cada tercer martes de cada mes, que era el único día donde Sakura (siendo ahora la jefa del hospital) tenía libre.

Sakura había escuchado de este puesto de comida ambulante que había llegado a la aldea ese mismo día, y de lo extravagante y llamativo de su comida. Ella había decidido llevar a Sasuke, pues sabía que si no lo hacía el Uchiha se lo perdería completamente, tan acostumbrado a como estaba a comer vegetales solo en su departamento cada noche.

El inicio de la velada fue normal, hasta que una hermosa mujer de exuberantes curvas se acercó con un plato repitiendo — **chinicuil, chinicul.**

A simple vista ambos shinobi pensaron que eran espaguetis, pero se dieron cuenta de su error cuando se dieron cuenta de que los espaguetis se movían. Sakura se tapó la boca horrorizada y negó energéticamente y se quedó por demás sorprendida cuando vio que Sasuke no les apartaba la mirada.

La mujer le sonrió al Uchiha y dejó el plato delante de él. Sakura estaba a la expectativa, esperando a ver la decisión que tomaría Sasuke con respecto a lo que tenía delante. Vio primero como lo olfateo y luego removió varias veces con el tenedor, como pesando. La chica estaba segura de que Sasuke no se comería eso, que equivocada estaba, cuando menos lo esperó Sasuke se llevó varios a la boca y lo peor de todo fue que se terminó el plato.

—No están tan mal—, fue lo único que le dijo a una muy traumatizada kunoichi.

.

La tercera fue con Naruto: desde que Sasuke había decidido quedarse en la aldea luego de la guerra y que todos sus crímenes fueran perdonados, había estado viviendo con Naruto.

Al inició no de forma sentimental y más como una táctica para mantenerlo vigilado.

El caso es que debido a las misiones podían pasar hasta meses sin verse y cuando finalmente lo hacían sus reprimidos cuerpos daban rienda suelta a la pasión y esto terminaba pareciendo más una batalla que hacer el amor.

Nada más entrar al departamento y verlo Naruto envolvió a su Uchiha en sus brazos y se dispuso a besarlo como hacía días que no lo hacía, contrario a lo que se podría creer Sasuke lo recibió gustoso se dejó hacer como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de ese Usurotankachi revoltoso.

O esto fue así hasta que Naruto intento llevar los besos y caricias un poco más lejos que esto, y contrarío a otras ocasiones Sasuke compuso una mueca y apartó al otro.

—¿Sasuke?—, un confundido Naruto intentó acercarse de nuevo al otro, pero esta vez Sasuke se alejó.

—Hoy no tengo ganas, dobe.

.

La cuarta fue la última situación extraña que aguantaron, era domingo en la mañana, y como todos los domingos en la mañana Sasuke debería haber estado entrenando con el Hokage.

O eso creían sus amigos hasta que un sonriente y despreocupado Kakashi se apareció en el Ichiraku. El Hatake se sentó y pidió su ramen acostumbrado.

—¿Kakashi-sensei, no debería estar entrenando con Sasuke?—, Kakashi miró a Naruto y alzó una ceja curiosos.

—Como no llegó al entrenamiento esta mañana pensé que estaría contigo—, Naruto y Sakura se miraron sorprendidos. Entrenar desde siempre era lo más importante para Sasuke, el Uchiha no faltaría así por así a un entrenamiento. Ambos se levantaron inmediatamente dejando su ramen abandonado. Bueno, Sakura dejó su ramen abandonado, Naruto se levantó con su tazón en mano y se echó a correr al mismo tiempo que se terminaba su contenido.

Kakashi levantó una ceja al ver a su antiguo equipo salir corriendo, el hokage ni se inmutó y pronto se vio comiendo ramen tranquilamente.

Naruto (quien ya se había terminado su ramen) y Sakura corrían rápidamente por la aldea con expresión preocupada.

—¿Por qué corren, chicos?—, a su lado corriendo con su inseparable sonrisa apareció Sai.

—Sasuke-kun se ha estado comportando muy extraño estos días.

—¿Y?—, para él Sasuke siempre se comportaba de forma extraña.

—Faltó a su entrenamiento esta mañana—, Sakura se quedó pensativa, —definitivamente está enfermo.

Sai sin embargo se quedó sin entender nada, pero decidió seguir a sus compañeros para aprender algo de esta situación.

—¡Sakura!—, Ino se unió a la extraña carrera, aun así nadie se detuvo.

—Ahora no Ino. Sasuke-kun está enfermo, debo de encontrarlo cuanto antes.

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó Ino horrorizada, —Sabía que ese desmayo no podía ser normal— murmuro pensativa.

Sakura y Naruto la miraron una furiosa y el otro sorprendido.

—¿Qué desmayo?

—Oh, ¿Sasuke no te lo dijo?, durante la misión pasada se desmayó en medio de una pelea.

Si Sakura Haruno estaba furiosa, ahora estaba colérica —¡Y no se te ocurrió, Ino Puerca, que esa era una información que la doctora personal de Sasuke y su casi marido…—, Naruto se sonrojo ante esto—…querrían saber!

—¡Oye, Frentuda, que yo no soy la madre de Sasuke para estar siempre pendiente de él!—, grito indignada—, además, tengo cosas más importante que andar detrás del trasero de Sasuke—, la rubia le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta a Sai.

Gritos iban y venían mientras corrían por la aldea, Naruto sin embargo ignoraba a las chicas mucho más preocupado por Sasuke que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando por fin llegaron a su departamento Sakura casi tira la puerta para entrar, pero Naruto la hizo entrar en razón y la apartó a tiempo para abrir él con la llave.

Todos (menos Sai) entraron preocupados al lugar y al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontraron con algo que ninguno esperaba…Sasuke dormía profundamente, incluso babeando la almohada.

—Salgan—, todos miraron a Naruto quien estaba sumamente serio. Sakura iba a replicar, pero el rubio la miro de una forma que la hizo estremecer. Sin decir nada más todos salieron del lugar cerrando la puerta y dejando a la pareja solo.

La expresión de Naruto cambió a una preocupada rápidamente y sentándose en la orilla de la cama despertó al durmiente Uchiha, —Sasuke…Sasuke—, el Uchiha lo manoteo y se encogió más dentro de sí. Ahora si era que Naruto estaba preocupado, definitivamente el Uchiha se estaba comportando de una forma por demás extraña.

—¡Teme, despierta!—, Sasuke se levantó de golpe y lanzó una mirada furiosa a su pareja.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Usurotankochi?

—Solo quiero entenderte—, Saskue alzó una ceja.

—Lo diré solo una vez, dobe. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Naruto suspiró, —escuché que te desmayaste en la misión.

—Maldita, Ino—, murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Porque no es de tu incumbencia—, Sasuke se sintió culpable al ver la carita de cachorro que el dobe le mostraba y suspirando le respondió de forma más calmada y algo sonrojado, —no quería preocuparte.

—Sasu…—, Naruto llevo su mano a la majilla contraría la cual estaba rasposa, —sabes que no me gusta que te guardes las cosas. Pensé que confiabas en mi—, Naruto estaba algo triste y Sasuke se sintió aún más culpable.

—Confió en ti, dobe—, el Uchiha suspiro y mirando para otro lado admitió —me siento como la mierda.

—Vamos a decirle a Sakura-chan—, Sasuke acepto la mano que Naruto le ofreció para levantarse.

.

Sakura intento estar lo más calmada posible, pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha nunca era así para ella. Ella había escuchado toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta y no dudo en arrastrar a Sasuke al hospital inmediatamente esta fue abierta.

Sakura no solo había revisado a Sasuke sino que le había sacado diferentes fluidos y con estos le había hecho todo tipo de pruebas. Extrañamente en ninguna aparecía qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo al último Uchiha. Naruto se movía de aquí para allá mordiéndose las uñas preocupado y Sasuke ya estaba demasiado irritado para decirle que se detuviera.

—Bueno, Sasuke-kun…—, hablaba la chica apresuradamente algo avergonzada, —aún no sabemos que te está sucediendo, pero hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para hacerlo lo antes posible—, ante esto Sasuke gruño enojado, por cosas como esta odiaba los hospitales.

El Uchiha se dispuso a levantarse de la cama dispuesto a irse, —¿qué crees que haces, Sasuke-kun?—, le preguntó la Haruno alarmada y poniéndose delante de él para detenerlo.

—Sakura…—, intento sonar lo más calmado posible, —no me gusta estar aquí, volveré en cuanto descubras si estoy a punto de morirme o no—, y antes de que Sakura pudiera replicarle ya Sasuke estaba saliendo de la habitación.

.

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea aún con el rostro fruncido. Incompetentes, era la única palabra en la que podía pensar luego de su fracaso en el hospital con Sakura.

Naruto sin embargo caminaba a su lado sin decir una palabra totalmente preocupado. ¿Qué le estaría sucediendo a Sasuke?, era todo lo que rondaba su rubia cabeza.

—Naruto, ve a casa solo, tengo algo que hacer—, le informo seriamente el Uchiha. Al ver la seriedad no solo de su rostro sino de sus palabras el Uzumaki no hizo más que asentir y dejar que Sasuke se marchara. Pero Naruto no lo dejo ir así como así, sino que después de que el otro se alejará lo suficiente decidió seguirlo por los tejados. Un Sasuke enfermo no podía andar solo por las calles de la aldea, ¿y si se desmayaba o se sentía mal?

El Uchiha caminaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Naruto no pudo evitarse preguntarse en qué pensaba tanto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta que él lo estaba siguiendo. Entonces Sasuke se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de ramen y sorprendiendo a Naruto se comió casi diez platos.

.

Sakura se partía la cabeza en su oficina intentando descifrar la incógnita de la enfermedad de su amigo. Ya había hecho las pruebas cuatro veces y todas daban normal, Sasuke no tenía nada.

Pero eso definitivamente no podía ser cierto. Los signos y síntomas del Uchiha debían de tener alguna clase de explicación lógica. Sasuke estaba demasiado extraño para no tener nada.

Intento rememorar lo que había notado. El cansancio, las comidas extrañas (y no solo fue una vez, sino que había encontrado a Sasuke nuevamente en el mismo puesto días después comiendo **tortas de tamal** ) y lo último de lo que se había enterado, los mareos y desmayos…

Y entonces, todo pareció tener sentido, Sakura se pateó mentalmente por haber sido tan ilusa y no haberse dado cuenta antes, Sasuke Uchiha estaba embarazado.

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca entre sorprendida y emocionada, este era quizás el más grande **escándalo** en la historia de la aldea de la hoja.


End file.
